Treinta de Enero
by Chanel Valjean
Summary: Recordaría ese 30 de Enero de 1663 por el resto de mi vida, de que manera el tiempo se congeló y a la vez se hizo eternamente inherente a mis 23 años". Historia del día que Carlisle fue convertido en vampiro, como su vida de humano cambió radicalmente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes e historia original son sacadas de la genial mente de Stephenie Meyer y sus libros "Twilight", yo soy solo una simple mortal con algo de tiempo e imaginación.**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Siempre he pensado que la vida de Carlisle es la que más posibilidades da a la imaginación de nosotros los lectores, no por nada es quien lleva como vampiro alrededor de 400 años, para mi es un personaje interesantísimo, quizás el personaje de mayor complejidad "oculta"… probablemente es por eso que mi subconsciente se activó a inspirarse sobre como habría sido la vida de Carlisle mientras era humano… como sufrió su transformación…**_

_**No he tenido la buena fortuna de encontrar una historia que incluya a Carlisle más allá de su vida sentimental con Esme, es por eso que me animo a subir esta pequeña historia sobre él, precisamente sobre el día en que Carlisle fue convertido, una pincelada completa sobre todo lo que ocurrió ese 30 de Enero de 1663 en las callejuelas de Londres, cuando Carlisle era un joven humano de 23 años. Me dediqué a estudiar bastante el periodo histórico REAL en el que hipotéticamente vivió este personaje, todo lo que ocurría a nivel político y social en la segunda mitad del siglo XVII de Inglaterra, la época de Cromweel, su posterior derrocamiento, la importancia de la religión, etc, porque quería plasmar el personaje a partir de todas las aristas que lo componen, Carlisle llegó a ser lo que conocemos a partir de su historia, de lo que vivió…**_

_**Esta historia no fue escrita en capítulos, si no como un solo gran "capítulo" de él, pero dado los cánones de fanfiction no podía subirla de esa manera, por lo que la dividí en partes, si es que encuentran que el primer capitulo quedó en una parte sin clímax es porque originalmente la historia no esta pensada para ser leída por partes.**_

_**Saludos lectores.**_

_**Chanel Valjean.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"**30 de Enero"**

Era 30 de Enero de 1663... lo recuerdo a la perfección porque la ejecución póstuma de Oliver Cromwell había sido exactamente hacía dos años antes, y el hecho de que su decapitada cabeza continuara empalada en las afueras de la abadía de Westminster, después de dos años, era el suceso del que todo Londres hablaba.

Carlos II había tomado el poder hacía un par de años, volviendo así al periodo monárquico en Inglaterra, pero aún continuaban las asiduas cacerías en contra de los cristianos, igual o inclusive más sangrientas que en la época de Cromwell, mas sádicas porque eran los bajos círculos los que se encargaban del trabajo sucio, dudo mucho que haya llegado a oídos del rey de Inglaterra lo que ocurría en las callejuelas de _su ciudad,_ con un rey protestante a la cabeza, se creó en el país, y especialmente en Londres una especie de psicosis colectiva en contra de todo lo que no estuviera en sus propios cánones, los cristianos, los árabes, los marginados, los _monstruos..._

Mi padre, Leopold Cullen, era uno de los pastores anglicanos más famosos de esos tiempos, en la época de Cromwell había llegado a ser comisionado, era fácil saber porque había llegado tan lejos, Leopold Cullen era sinónimo del puritanismo extremo, por eso había calado tan bien con el pensamiento de Cromwell, por eso me había educado bajo su estricto pensamiento de lo que él llamaba la "purificación de Inglaterra". Me había obligado a estar a la cabeza de un grupo de "cazadores" que era como se nos llamaba en ese tiempo a los grupos de perseguidores, mi padre sabía que no quería seguir sus pasos, pero se afanaba en obstinar en su posición, y yo no podía abandonarlo a irme por mi lado, no era el tiempo, _no aún... _

_- Debes entender Carlisle. ¡Si no acatas mis órdenes no serás nada!_

_- No pretendas hacer de mi una copia tuya padre._

_- ¡Eres mi hijo y debes hacer lo que te ordeno!_

_- ¡Eres mi padre pero no Dios! ¡Alejaste a Claire de mi lado y no permitiré que continúes forjando mi vida por mi!_

_- Claire era una simple mujerzuela Carlisle! ¡Un hijo de un pastor NO PUEDE frecuentarse con una muchacha hija de una prostituta!_

_- Pregonas de amor en tu abadía pero tu odio hacia otros te carcome por dentro padre..._

_El golpe de la bofetada hizo ecos en el salón de piedra en el que nos encontrábamos..._

Me estremecí levemente al recordar esa conversación hacía 5 años atrás, parecía irreal la manera en que había cambiado todo desde aquella conversación, había comenzado siendo un fiasco como cabecilla de los cazadores, porque era la forma de rebeldía que tenía en contra de mi padre, sin embargo me había visto obligado a dejar esa actitud, y comenzar a ser realmente útil en mi trabajo, porque Leopold era astuto... conocía de que formas podía forzarme a hacer las cosas a su modo, y la amenaza sobre Claire cambió mi manera de ver las cosas...

Es por eso que me encontraba ese 30 de Enero extrañamente ansioso, porque sabía que las decisiones que estaría pronto a tomar cambiarían mi vida rotundamente, sin embargo ni por todo el oro del mundo jamás hubiese llegado a adivinar _que tanto cambiaron las cosas para mi ese día..._ de que manera las decisiones sobre mi porvenir las tomaron otros... de que manera recordaría ese 30 de Enero por el resto de mi vida, de que manera el tiempo se congeló y a la vez se hizo eternamente inherente a mis 23 años...

Salí de casa aquella mañana como tantas otras, mi padre ya se encontraba realizando el servicio en la abadía, por lo que tenía que organizar bien los detalles de la cacería de ese día, había descubierto el acueducto exacto donde las _bestias_ se escondían, no podía precisar el numero exacto de cuantos habitaban ahí, ya que no me podía acercar sin ser detectado, había comprobado que el olfato de aquellas _criaturas_ era muy agudo. Fui directamente a la casa de Corbeus, mi mano derecha, mi gran amigo en esa época, lo consideraba el hermano que jamás tuve... el ser humano al que le debo más que a ningún otro...

- ¿Todo listo Carlisle?- preguntó Corbeus apenas hubo entrado junto a mi a la segunda plana del edificio, un sector mas despejado de su estudio, ya que el primer piso lo ocupaba como bodega y casi nunca utilizaba la primera planta, lo cual le era de utilidad, los ojos curiosos que intentaban visualizar el trabajo de mi amigo se llevaban una gran decepción al vislumbrar solo sacos de verduras, semillas, y unas cuantas herramientas. Corbeus era un inventor, bastante hábil e inteligente, sin dudas un hombre visionario para aquella época. Su casa quedaba casi en la periferia del Londres de ese tiempo, era un sujeto que prefería la privacidad y estar lejos de los ojos curiosos, quizás por eso encajé tan bien con él desde un principio.

- Todo marcha a la perfección- respondí mientras echaba un vistazo a los nuevos inventos- he reunido a los hombres que me acompañarán esta noche, están listas las trampillas y las escaramuzas distribuidas...

- Supongo que has venido por alguna ayuda extra...- replicó con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Supones bien Corbeus... a ver si de una vez dejas de recelar con tus inventos...

Su risa invadió la amplia sala en donde nos encontrábamos. Corbeus se entretenía creando, no precisamente armas, pero en sus innumerables intentos, creaciones militares dignas habían salido de ellos, y yo era uno de los pocos que había tenido acceso a conocerlas, Corbeus sabía mi fascinación por poseer alguna de sus invenciones, sin embargo aún no me había concedido ese placer.

- ¿Seguirás con el plan verdad?- preguntó de pronto.

Me volví hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

- Si- me limite a responder.

- Sabes que Leopold Cullen barrerá cielo y tierra si su _único hijo_ desaparece...

- Hará más interesante mi travesía- respondí jovialmente, en ese entonces era bastante simplista en mis pensamientos, y me limitaba a pensar lo menos posible en las limitantes que tenía mi plan de independencia a llevar a cabo.

- Y supongo que la señorita Gomberg accederá a vagar como _fugitiv_a por todo Europa... – replicó Corbeus mirándome fijamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido, en muestra reprobatoria a mi actitud.

- Claire me ama y yo a ella, es suficiente.

- ¡Para ti, pero no para ella Carlisle! ¡Ella merece una vida de libertad! Suficiente ha sufrido siendo la hija ilegitima de un sacristán...

Tragué saliva en grueso ante las palabras de mi amigo, Corbeus era el único que en esos tiempos lograba hacerme frente a mis pensamientos obcecados.

- ¿Que pretendes que haga Corbeus? – le grité bastante alterado- ¡Sabes muy bien que esto nunca ha sido lo que he querido hacer con mi vida! Sabes muy bien que llevo años en esto solo por proteger a Claire y todos quienes mi padre se ha encargado de sentenciar en cacerías injustificadas. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir evitando secretamente todas las matanzas ordenadas por mi propio padre?

Corbeus relajó su mueca y me miró con comprensión.

- Enfréntate a tu padre Carlisle.

- Sabes que no cambiará.

- No es necesario que huyas para seguir tu propia vida.

- Es lo que quiero hacer Corbeus, y te agradecería que esta vez no interfirieras...- dije con voz firme dejando en claro que daba por zanjado el tema.

Corbeus me miró por última vez antes de desviar la mirada hacia un gran armario en el fondo de la sala, tan grande que fácilmente cabrían unos 8 hombres de pie dentro, abrió ambas puertas de este y comenzó a buscar algo. Me giré hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde había un retrato pintado de Corbeus y mío, lo había pintado la fallecida madre de él hacía 6 años atrás, cuando recién nos habíamos conocido, cuando ninguno de los dos imaginaba que lograríamos forjar una amistad tan grande como la que teníamos, convirtiéndonos en hermanos.

Me acerqué al pequeño retrato y lo saqué de la pared para observarlo más de cerca, yo salía sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el frente con expresión algo enfadada; a mi lado, Corbeus apoyado en el respaldo de la silla con gesto indiferente, tan típico de él cuando algo le parecía absurdo... Sonreí al recordar que discutimos por horas para decidir quien sería el que saldría sentado en la silla, ninguno de los dos quería, ya que decíamos que los retratos de caballeros eran de pie y no sentados, pero la madre de Corbeus, Anne, nos amenazó con no retratarnos nunca si no nos poníamos de acuerdo, al final lo decidimos a la suerte, quien obtuviese la mejor puntería lanzando una flecha se quedaría de pie, como es obvio Corbeus ganó, pero fue suerte, ya que desde siempre había sido mejor que él en el uso de armas de guerra, incluso Corbeus se mostró sorprendido al verse vencedor.

- Si quieres puedes llevártelo.

Me volteé rápidamente al escucharlo hablar.

- Después de todo te vas de Londres y no creo que vuelva a verte en un tiempo, y como es más probable que con los meses seas tú quien se olvide de mi rostro...- sonrió socarronamente-... llévatelo...

- Pero lo hizo tu madre...

- Si, ese y otros 30 más que tengo en la bodega, en mi estudio, en la abadía de tu padre...

- Esta bien- lo interrumpí. De pronto mis ojos se posaron en el objeto que traía entre sus manos.

- ¿Interesante?- preguntó son su sonrisa tan típicamente soberbia.

- Bastante- respondí con sinceridad- Es una... ¿ballesta?

- Algo parecido, es obvio que tiene una familiaridad con las ballestas clásicas, pero esta es mejor, esta no lanza flechas Carlisle...

Me quedé mirándolo con expresión sorprendida esperando que continuara.

- Lanza pequeñas capsulas de un compuesto químico interesantísimo...

Lo miré de manera recelosa, en parte porque me enervaban esos momentos en que Corbeus se jactaba de saber algo que yo no, lo sabía y disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir con la incertidumbre.

- Al romperse esta pequeña capsula- dijo mostrándome una pequeña burbuja de vidrio oscuro del tamaño de una nuez con liquido espeso en su interior - se libera un compuesto que al contacto con el aire crea un campo inhabilitador de olfato, se podría explicar que es como un olor que predomina sobre todos, un olor imperceptible al humano pero si al sentido… no se si me sigues...un olor que...

- ...que inhabilita la posibilidad de percibir otros olores, otras esencias, mi esencia...- dije de pronto completando su frase.

Sonrió con complicidad.

- Me inspiró esa interesante conversación que tuvimos hace algunos meses, cuando me dijiste lo increíblemente agudas que eran en el olfato, te aseguro que al inhalar esto no les quedará ni una pizca de percepción olfativa...

- Pero..¿y si yo lo inhalo?

- Eso es algo que no pude resolver- respondió rápidamente y por primera vez lo vi completamente decepcionado consigo mismo- Sin embargo tienes un punto a favor contra esas bestias...

- ¿Cual?

- Tu habilidad para combatir no _ha dependido nunca del olfato..._

Luego de agradecer a Corbeus por la ballesta, bajamos al primer piso de su casa, la bodega, lugar donde pasaría luego de terminar la escaramuza de esa noche, ya tenía todo planeado hace meses, mi bolso lo había dejado ahí, aprovecharía la confusión normal luego de atrapar a las, en ese entonces llamadas, bestias; pasaría por casa de Corbeus a buscar mis cosas y me marcharía en busca de Claire para irnos de Londres, probablemente a Paris, aún no lo habíamos decidido.

- Te veré esta noche Carlisle – dijo Corbeus, no era una suposición, era la constatación de un hecho, que todo iba según los planes.

- Si todo sale como estipulo estaré antes de media noche acá...

- Y si no...

- Sabes que siempre me salgo con la mía Corbeus...- dije con una sonrisa de soberbia.

- Sabes que siempre te digo que un día no lo harás...- replicó él articulando la misma mueca que yo.

Salí de la casa de mi amigo con la ballesta envuelta en unas telas, aún así llamaba bastante la atención portando el bulto de forma extraña mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres.

Escuché a lo lejos las campanas de la torre de la ciudad, anunciaban el medio día, miré hacia el cielo, _ese sería mi último medio día en Londres,_ al medio día siguiente estaría rumbo a Francia. Las nubes se dibujaban oscuras y bajas ese día, Londres estaba cubierto por un manto gris y lúgubre, el viento gélido se sentía en la piel, y se colaba por los orificios de la nariz, mi aliento se trasformaba en vapor que iba dejando una estela mientras seguía caminando, mis sentidos me decían que ese día era distinto a cualquier otro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Hasta aquí va la primera parte de esta pequeña historia, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, en serio, animan a los escritores a seguir escribiendo, a atender sus sugerencias, y porque no decirlo, nos satisface enormemente saber que hay personas que se dan unos pocos minutos siquiera para opinar sobre lo que escribimos.**_

_**Saludos cordiales lectores.**_

_**Nos leemos en la continuación.**_

_**Chanel Valjean.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes e historia original son sacadas de la genial mente de Stephenie Meyer y sus libros "Twilight", yo soy solo una simple mortal con algo de tiempo e imaginación.**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Esta historia no fue escrita en capítulos, si no como un solo gran "capítulo" de él, pero dado los cánones de fanfiction no podía subirla de esa manera, por lo que la dividí en partes, si es que encuentran que el primer capitulo quedó en una parte sin clímax es porque originalmente la historia no esta pensada para ser leída por partes.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, apenas fueron tres pero los valoro inmensamente! :D**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chanel Valjean**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_**Treinta de Enero"**_

_**Segunda parte**_

Era casi la una de la tarde cuando llegué al centro mismo de la ciudad, estaba más vacío que de costumbre, quizás por el clima de aquel día, o quizás porque inconcientemente la gente sabía que era un día para quedarse en casa, no lo sé. Mis pies se encaminaron solos hacia _su_ lugar, Claire. En esos tiempos ella era mi guía, mi faro, el pilar en el que me había apoyado para no sucumbir ante la oscuridad en que intentaba sumirme mi padre.

Toqué la puerta con parsimonia y esperé, abrió la sirvienta como siempre y me hizo pasar gentilmente al salón de aquel caserío, la familia de la madre de Claire, los Gomberg, habían sido muy adinerados en su tiempo, la desgracia les había llegado con la muerte de Cromwell... había conocido a Claire irónicamente por medio de mi padre, ella y su madre eran fieles de la iglesia que presidía Leopold, era un secreto a voces que Claire era una "hija bastarda", su madre nunca había reconocido públicamente quien era el padre de su hija, factor que influyó en que las Gomberg fueran vistas como una lacra social, mi padre las había acogido gentilmente en su abadía, pero su gentileza duró poco, hasta que supo mis intenciones hacia Claire, en ese tiempo casarse con la hija bastarda de alguien era lo mismo que ser un bastardo mismo, hecho que mi padre no podía tolerar...

- Carlisle...

Me levanté rápidamente del sillón en el que me encontraba, estaba ahí frente a mis ojos quien era mi mundo en esos momentos, pálida, grácil, con aquellos ojos de un color verde que nunca pude definir con perfección, pelo oscuro, con aquella sonrisa que recordé por mucho tiempo, una sonrisa quebrada, de desconcierto, _tan humana..._

- Claire...- dirigí mis pasos hacia ella pero me detuve al ver su expresión.

- Carlisle no puedo irme contigo...- dijo rápidamente, me detuve en la mitad del salón, la miré con incomprensión.

- Claire ya habíamos conversado esto...- caminé hacia ella y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

- Si, pero no puedo hacerlo...

- ¿No me amas?

Su silencio fue como una respuesta silenciosa a mi pregunta.

- ¿No me amas?- volví a preguntar mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus finos dedos, ahí fue cuando sentí el anillo en su mano, un anillo que jamás le había visto, un anillo puesto en su dedo anular de su mano derecha...

Miró hacia abajo en dirección hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas, adivinando mis pensamientos.

- Carlisle me voy a casar...

Sus palabras me hicieron retroceder como si hubiese enterrado estocadas en mi pecho.

- Claire...

- No puedo huir contigo, ya me he comprometido... me caso a finales de invierno...- replicó ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

Sentí como mi mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse, curiosamente las palabras de Corbeus golpearon con fuerza en mi mente: _"Sabes que siempre te digo que un día no lo harás..."_. Sentí que todo dejaba de tener sentido, la razón de mi existencia, el motor por el cual me mantenía, la persona por la cual había entregado mi vida en disposición de los propósitos de mi padre... la persona por la cual había aprendido a entregar todo...

Me acerqué a ella y levanté su mentón con mi mano para obligarla a que me mirase. Sus ojos aún así intentaban rehuir los míos, mientras las lágrimas de dolor purgaban por salir de mis entrañas.

- Dime que no lo harás Claire...- no era una orden, era una suplica, pronto me di cuenta que mi mano en su mentón temblaba.

- Carlisle...

- Dime que no te casarás con alguien que no amas...- repliqué mientras sentía como mi visión comenzaba a tornarse nublada.

- Me casaré con Guillerme de Bureaux...

Sentí como la sangre dejaba de recorrer por mis venas, sentí como el latido quedaba detenido, sentí como mi alma abandonaba su sepulcro... Guillerme de Bureaux, un duque francés, dueño de muchas fincas inglesas, una de las familias más ricas de Europa, un hombre de muchas amantes, el burgués despilfarrador, astuto, de buena vida, que no sabía de amar...

- ... él me dará un estatus Carlisle... me retornará mi posición en la sociedad...

Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras, esa no podía ser Claire, no podía ser la mujer a la cual veneré por tanto tiempo.

- Te ofrezco mi amor y devoción incondicional Claire...

- Carlisle detente- me interrumpió sollozando- sabes que no se vive de amor, es necesario el dinero...

- ¡Hasta hace dos semanas estabas dispuesta a huir conmigo!- dije abriendo los ojos y encarándola nuevamente- dime que ha cambiado...

- Yo, Carlisle. ¡Abre los ojos! ¡No podemos vivir huyendo! Viviríamos en la miseria, no es la vida que yo quiero Carlisle...

- Sabes bien que tengo dinero suficiente para vivir bien...

- Es demasiado sacrificio huir...

- No hay sacrificio si hay amor...- dije con el pecho desgarrado por el dolor de sus inesperadas palabras.

- Yo no vivo del amor Carlisle- replicó en un susurro- Guillerme me ofrece lo que yo quiero... jamás pensé tener la oportunidad de que un caballero como él pidiera mi mano, es una bendición.

La miré frente a mi, junto a la ventana, dejándose iluminar por la tenue luz de aquel oscuro día, veía desdibujarse el aura que siempre la había rodeado, veía como sus alas despojaban su espalda, sentía como mis oídos zumbaban ante las palabras dichas por ella.

- Debes irte Carlisle, no es bueno que volvamos a vernos... no ahora que estoy comprometida...

Me acerqué a ella con rapidez y volvía a tomar su mentón acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

- Fue solo un capricho agradable lo nuestro Carlisle…- replicó con dureza.

_- Capricho…_- la palabra se repitió amarga en mi boca.

Se zafó del agarre de mi mano como si quemara, sin embargo me acerqué a ella con rapidez hacia su rostro.

- Maldigo los ojos que ven al demonio que te ha poseído Claire...

Me volteé sin mirarla y salí con rapidez de la sala, dejando atrás para siempre a quien había sido mi mundo hasta entonces. Abrí la puerta de la casa y me perdí en las calles del gélido Londres, esperando que el frío viento congelara las lágrimas que no detenían su caer...

Regresé a casa cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, la torre había marcado recién las cinco de la tarde, pero era invierno en Londres y era la hora común en que la gente ya comenzaba a retornar a sus casas, al entrar, mi padre ya se encontraba esperándome, sabía que ese día habría una cacería importante.

- Te has tardado...

- Estaba ultimando unos asuntos- me limité a responder mientras dejaba la ballesta en un lugar seguro.

- No me gusta que me hables dándome la espalda Carlisle.

Respiré hondo antes de voltearme a mirarlo, Leopold sabría con una sola mirada que había llorado.

- No te preguntaré la causa de aquellos ojos, más espero que no te hayas paseado por todo Londres con aquel aspecto.

- No te preocupes padre, nadie importante se ha cruzado en mi camino...- repliqué con voz monótona.

El sonrió bonachonamente, si es que se le puede describir de alguna forma, y se acercó a mi para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, como pocas veces lo había hecho, las demostraciones de afecto eran bastante escasas si hablábamos de Leopold Cullen; Camille, mi madre había sido quien había logrado enseñarme un poco lo que era el amor fraternal, eso hasta antes que muriera, cuando yo era muy joven.

- Cuando seas padre de familia Carlisle entenderás porque me preocupo tanto por lo que la gente piense de ti.

Sus palabras me parecieron aborrecedoramente nefastas, si iba a ser padre haría todo lo posible por ser lo menos parecido a él, aunque ahora que la única mujer que me había importado se casaba con otro hombre, _dudaba que fuese a formar una familia alguna vez..._

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza en silencio.

- ¿Tienes todo listo para hoy?- pregunto mi padre mientras se alejaba de mi y caminaba hacia su escritorio, lo seguí.

- Bastien, Golliard, Baptiste y yo dirigiremos las escaramuzas por los cuatro flancos- respondí- en una hora más nos encontraremos en la taberna de Golliard.

- Sabes que no puedes fallar hoy Carlisle, nuestra posición pende de un hilo y no se nos permitirán errores.

Lo miré fijamente, no supe en que minuto la misión se había tornado en plural, Leopold jamás había participado en una cacería, se limitaba a ordenar a los hombres y amenazarlos lo suficiente para que actuasen bajo presión. Pero ahora sabía que mi padre estaba preocupado, la gente estaba comenzando a prestar menos atención a la iglesia y mas a la ciencia, el "Dios" sobre el que se afirmaba la posición de Leopold estaba siendo desplazado por otro mucho mas avasallador: _la modernidad_.

- Hay mínimas posibilidades de error hoy padre- repliqué- sin embargo sabes que cada vez menos gente esta dispuesta a continuar con estas cacerías… la última vez…

- La ultima vez…-dijo él interrumpiendo mis palabras- los que murieron fueron por una causa noble Carlisle, morir al servicio de Dios es un honor.

- No creo que lo piensen así las familias de aquellos que fueron cruelmente asesinados- dije refutando sus palabras, y así era, en la ultima cacería, cinco de los nuestros habían sido encontrados brutalmente asesinados, desangrados y con extrañas heridas por todo el cuerpo…

Mi padre se levanto de su escritorio y se acercó a mi con paso vehemente hasta dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros el mío, ya que era casi tan alto como yo, sus ojos azules denotaban ese fanatismo puro que parecía crecer en la mente y pensamientos de él cada día.

- No te atrevas a cuestionar los designios de Dios, Carlisle. Has tu trabajo y regresa cuanto antes- dijo mientras se alejaba de mi, me quede parado donde estaba sin inmutar mi rostro- Y Carlisle, procura que esas "mínimas" posibilidades" se reduzcan a "ninguna"- dijo sin voltearse a verme mientras salía de la habitación.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi padre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Si has leído hasta aquí, gracias.**_

_**Ojala me dejaras un review para conocer tu opinión.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima parte :)**_

_**Chanel Valjean**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes e historia original son sacadas de la genial mente de Stephenie Meyer y sus libros "Twilight", yo soy solo una simple mortal con algo de tiempo e imaginación.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, me alegra inmensamente que hayan habido 6 reviews, y gracias por los favoritos y los alerts .**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chanel Valjean**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_**Treinta de Enero"**_

_**Tercera parte**_

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me vestí como habitualmente lo hacía para las cacerías, con ropas oscuras que facilitaran mi mimetización en la noche, me crucé la correa de la escopeta a la espalda y cargué la ballesta de Corbeus en mi mano derecha aún envuelta en un manto, las capsulas que me había dado las guardaba en un pequeño bolso que ajusté a mi cintura, me tomé unos momentos para sentarme en la cama y observar la habitación. Me encontraba en una encrucijada demasiado cruel, Claire no iba a acompañarme ¿Cambiaban mis planes por eso? ¿Debía partir solo? ¿Debía posponer todo? Esa última idea me parecía poco agradable, desde hacía mucho tiempo que tenía todo estipulado y la trágica forma de ver como se iban desmoronando mis propósitos me desconcertaba y sumía en una profunda agonía. ¿Podría afrentar todo solo? Cuanta frustración sentía en esos momentos por hallarme ante tamaña disyuntiva.

Observe cada rincón de mi habitación con detenimiento, si todo salía como lo había planeado desde un principio no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo, al menos el tiempo suficiente en que lograra asentarme en otro lugar y alcanzara mis proyectos más añorados, como estudiar Medicina, cosa que junto a Leopold no iba a poder concretar, es por eso que me había impuesto un propósito, volvería a ver a mi padre una vez que ya estuviese con mi propia vida armada, cuando él no pudiese interferir en mis decisiones de ninguna manera, volvería y lo enfrentaría. Nunca se me pasó por la mente abandonar a mi padre para siempre, aunque fuese un hombre de un actuar bastante reprochable jamás dudé en mi afecto hacia él, era mi padre, y no lo iba a olvidar.

Al salir de casa el frío fue como una bofetada en mi rostro, sentí como mil agujas se me clavaron en la piel descubierta, suspiré fuertemente y un gran vaho de vapor salió de mi boca. Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, hacia el establo donde estaba uno de los dos caballos que teníamos, el de color café oscuro era el que me pertenecía, había sido mi compañero por los últimos dos años, había sido regalo de un feligrés de la iglesia de Leopold, lo monté con rapidez y salí en trote por las ya oscuras y nevadas calles de Londres.

Mientras cabalgaba por los silenciosos pasajes me percaté de la calma inusual de aquel día, quizás si hubiese tenido la cabeza mas despejada, mi sexto sentido me habría advertido que algo verdaderamente extraño ocurría, pero mis pensamientos eran una avalancha interminable de situaciones que mantenían mi mente en una especie de burbuja de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Claire no me seguiría, lo cual había mellado fuertemente todas mis esperanzas de un futuro junto a ella, tendría que partir solo… y eso me perturbaba, sabía que a Corbeus no le agradaría la idea de que me fuese completamente solo en mi "aventura personal", como solía llamarle a mis planes, pero una parte de mi estaba decidida a abandonar Londres y comenzar a vivir mi propia vida, tal ves retrasaría el viaje unos días albergando la esperanza de convencer a Claire, pero dudaba mucho que fuese a cambiar de parecer después de la conversación de aquel día, de todas formas la mujer a la cual yo amaba no era la que habían visto mis ojos ese 30 de Enero… me invadía una sensación de amarga decepción y el verme en una dilema como aquel, sin saber que decisión tomar, hacía que en mi interior surgiera una desagradable sensación de desamparo.

Cuando llegué a la taberna de Golliard, a eso de las 7 de la tarde, ya varios hombres me esperaban con armas en mano, me detuve junto a ellos y bajé del caballo con rapidez, uno de los hombres, Bastien Williams, se acercó a mí de inmediato.

- Carlisle tenemos que hablar- me miró con el rostro serio- a solas…

Noté su semblante preocupado por mucho que se empeñara en ocultarlo con esa mascara de seriedad, asentí con la cabeza y caminé entre los hombres que participaban en mi grupo mientras seguía a Bastien al interior de la taberna. Un fuerte olor a licor invadió mis sentidos, miré a mi alrededor del reducido local, estaba vacío a excepción de otras 2 personas que nos esperaban sentados en una mesa, ambos hablaban en voz baja y se detuvieron en cuanto nos vieron acercarnos, eran Golliard Talbot el dueño de aquella taberna, un hombre bonachón, de cejas espesas y ojos profundos, quizás una de las personas más fuertes que he visto en mi vida, ese hombre tenía un don excepcional…y a su lado Baptiste Bertier, un francés que vivía hacía varios años en Londres, muy hábil con las armas e inteligente estratega; al contrario de Golliard, Baptiste era de contextura atlética, rasgos finos y aristocráticos, no era desconocido para mi que Baptiste había pertenecido a una familia noble francesa y que había huido a temprana edad, me sonrió con amabilidad como siempre lo hacía, le correspondí el gesto con cortesía.

- Los hombres están asustados Carslisle- dijo Golliard sin preámbulos- después de la última cacería varios de los nuestros cayeron…

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio unos segundos, luego los mire a los tres firmemente.

- Ahora las cosas serán distintas, sabemos donde están esas criaturas, tenemos un plan de ataque, no nos pillarán desprevenidos esta vez Golliard- respondí con voz seria.

- No podemos permitirnos un error como el anterior…- añadió Bastien.

- No habrán errores esta vez, debemos proteger a nuestros hombres y encargarnos de las bestias- dije con seguridad, aunque una parte de mi no estuviese completamente convencido.

- No es momento de dudar ahora compañeros- interrumpió Baptiste con su usual calma- no es momento de acobardarnos ahora… ni mucho menos de comenzar a perder el tiempo con discusiones inútiles, tenemos una tarea y se que ninguno de nosotros disfruta haciéndola, por lo que mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor- añadió.

Los tres restantes lo miramos en silencio. Golliard bufó como gesto de rendición, Bastien solo calló. Tragué saliva en grueso, detestaba que por culpa de los altos círculos fuésemos obligados a cumplir esta nefasta tarea, lo sentía por Golliard, por Bastien, por Baptiste y por todos los otros hombres que estaban afuera aguardándonos, ellos no querían ser parte de esto, ellos temían por sus vidas, y con razón… teníamos estrategias de ataque, pero concretamente no sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos, si hubiese sabido a lo que exponía a mis hombres en esa noche jamás los habría mandado a llamar… aún pesa en mi conciencia las almas que perecieron aquella noche.

- Repasemos los planes- dije luego de unos segundos de silencio- Llegaremos por distintos flancos hasta la entrada de esa alcantarilla, los rodearemos. Baptiste llegará con su grupo por el lado Norte; Golliard, tú por el lado Sur, Bastien por el Oeste y yo por el lado Este. Incursionaremos los alrededores hasta llegar a la alcantarilla principal, nos reuniremos en la entrada de aquella alcantarilla, entraremos por grupos, Golliard y Bastian entrarán primero mientras nosotros vigilamos, luego entraremos nosotros. No debemos olvidar que hay una posibilidad de que estén sobre aviso, si nos están esperando fuera de su guarida entonces los planes cambian, no nos separaremos y atacaremos en grupos, JAMAS solos ¿Entendido? Los hombres con las antorchas necesitan ir junto a nosotros, no deben perderlos de vista, no separen vuestros grupos y procuren que lleguemos todos juntos a la entrada de la alcantarilla.

Miré los rostros de los 3 hombres que me escuchaban, podía sentir su miedo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía su inmenso coraje y compromiso con la labor que estábamos a punto de hacer, eran hombres de honor y sabían que jugaban sus vidas en cada cacería, aún así seguían acompañándome en esta nefasta tarea. Me quede en silencio uno segundos antes de añadir una última orden.

- … Si las cosas no salen como estipulamos accionen la retirada inmediatamente, no nos daremos el lujo de perder más hombres… ahora ¡En marcha!- dije con fuerza mientras Golliard se paraba dando un golpe fuerte con su puño en la mesa.

Bastien y Golliard se adelantaron a la salida, cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir sus pasos una mano en mi antebrazo me detuvo, quedé a medio voltear.

- Sabes que te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno de esas criaturas Carlisle- dijo Baptiste en voz baja pero segura.

Lo miré fijamente y un sentimiento de gratitud se hizo latente hacia el hombre con el que me encontraba.

- Hemos cazado en el mismo grupo los últimos 4 años…- añadió- hemos logrado muchas victorias y hemos salvado a quienes fueron culpados injustamente…

Asentí en silencio, instándolo a continuar, aún no vislumbraba hacia donde iba con sus palabras.

- Pero ahora las cosas son distintas Carlisle… este es el primer grupo numeroso que nos topamos en la mitad de la ciudad… sabes que no saldremos todos vivos de esto, aún así venzamos.

Apreté la mandíbula por la frustración de saber que sus palabras eran certeras.

- Si es necesario sacrificarme por salvar a mis hombres lo haré Baptiste, que no te quepa duda- dije mirándolo fijamente, Baptiste sonrió con desgano.

- Jamás he dudado de tu valentía querido amigo, y es por eso que te advierto que tus actos heroicos los guardes para otra noche Carlisle- lo miré sin comprender- hombres como tú no abundan en estas tierras compañero… si tu pereces, los hombres se quedan sin líder, sin ti a la cabeza estamos perdidos y lo sabes.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que deje al resto morir mientras salvo mi pellejo?- pregunté con algo de enfado en mi voz.

- Te estoy diciendo que tengas mucho cuidado hoy Carlisle- respondió Baptiste sin alterarse- hoy podemos perecer todos los cabecillas pero no tú… no un hombre de tu naturaleza…

Arrugué el ceño ante sus extrañas palabras, él tomó mi hombro con su mano mirándome de frente.

- Estaré en tu retaguardia- replicó con voz seria mientras se alejaba a paso rápido hacia la salida, siguiendo a los otros dos.

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio apoyado en la mesa en la que acabábamos de conversar, las palabras de Baptiste se repetían de manera dolorosa en mi interior, no iba a dejar que otros perecieran, era mi responsabilidad esa cacería, no iba a dejar morir a más hombres, padres de familia, hijos, hermanos… de pronto sentí como una llama se desquiciado coraje se encendía dentro mío, yo era el único que no tenía nada que perder, Claire me había abandonado y mis planes se habían desmoronado, aún no tomaba una decisión sobre si partiría solo… decidí que si salía con vida esa noche lo meditaría junto a Corbeus, lo importante en ese minuto era proteger a mis hombres.

Me ajuste la escopeta en la espalda y seguí con paso firme a Baptiste que acababa de salir de la taberna, tan pronto lo seguí el viento dio de lleno en mi rostro, un viento gélido, con olor a nieve y barro, un viento que se había tomado todos los rincones de la ciudad, reinando en absoluta hegemonía, obligando a los londinences a refugiarse en sus hogares. Éramos alrededor de cincuenta hombres que nos hallábamos ahí esa noche, produciendo una peculiar escena, los hombres encapuchados se desdibujaban como sombras en contraste con la blanca nieve, los caballos se movían inquietos lanzando pequeños relinchos, Golliard ya se hallaba montado en su caballo y Bastien se encontraba con su grupo ultimando las estrategias, Baptiste sostenía una escopeta en su mano derecha y enviaba instrucciones a sus hombres, me volteé hacia mi grupo que me esperaba expectante.

- Rodearemos la ciudad y nos acercaremos a la alcantarilla por el lado Este, John tu irás conmigo a la cabeza, los hombres con antorchas irán detrás mío, el resto del grupo se agrupa en parejas, no nos separaremos por ningún motivo.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus propios caballos, los sonidos de las escopetas con las balas listas se convirtió en un extraño zumbido, me subí a mi caballo, tome la escopeta de mi espalda y la enganché en la montura entre mis piernas, lista para usarla en cualquier momento, la ballesta de Corbeus estaba bien sujeta al otro lado de mi montura. Vi a John situarse junto a mí en su caballo.

- Señor…- me dijo a modo de saludo, sonreí, John era el más joven de mi grupo, no tendría más de unos 17 años, se había sumado a los cazadores hacía un año por necesidad de dinero, y porque Leopold le dijo que si participaba en las cacerías dejaría que su familia estuviese en el albergue de la abadía, y al tener una familia de 8 integrantes esa propuesta fue inmediatamente aceptada por él. Le había tomado especial cariño a John Kant, en el tiempo que lo conocía no podía evitar considerarlo como un hermano menor, siempre protegiendo su retaguardia… es por eso que John iba junto a mí, porque no lo perdería de vista aquella noche.

- ¡Al Este!- grite con fuerza mientras impulsaba mi caballo con fuerza en la dirección dicha, inmediatamente mis hombres me siguieron, la cacería había comenzado…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Si has leído hasta aquí, gracias. ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? ¿Tienes dudas sobre algo? ¿Algún personaje? ¿Te agrada como voy dirigiendo la trama? ¿Te desagrada?**_

_**Ojala me dejaras un review para conocer tus opiniones.**_

_**¡Dios! Me veía en la obligación de editar esta parte, tenía listo el capitulo para subir desde hoy en la mañana, pero acabo de llegar a mi casa y tengo que contarlo… ¡Fui pseudo asaltada! Creo que estoy sufriendo un serio "síndrome de Bella", porque es la segunda vez que me intentan de asaltar en la calle en menos de… ¿3 meses?¡ Ahora un sujeto que me agarró del brazo y trato de robarme! ¿Qué hice? Forcejeé, lo insulte y lo pateé en los testículos… y Salí corriendo a más no poder y no me detuve hasta mucho después de haber escapado del sujeto… en serio que estoy planteándome seriamente el andar con un spray de pimienta o algo del tipo, creo que soy un imán para atraer los problemas… ¬¬… y no hay ningún Edward Cullen que me salve de ellos… lamentablemente xD. Por suerte me di cuenta que mantengo siempre la calma, lo cual ha sido beneficioso, porque paralizarse sería lo peor, pero no, al menos yo como que me activo y la adrenalina me vuelve totalmente perceptiva y actúo con frialdad, digamos que discrepo mucho de ser una "damisela en apuros" sin poder de defensa. En fin, eso sería… mensaje para las chicas que lean esto: ¡No se paralicen en situaciones de peligro! siempre es importante mantener el estado alerta y la mente clara y despejada para correr, golpear o lo que sea.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima parte. )**_

_**Chanel Valjean**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes e historia original son sacadas de la genial mente de Stephenie Meyer y sus libros "Twilight", yo soy solo una simple mortal con algo de tiempo e imaginación.**_

_**Agradezco inmensamente los reviews que me han dejado en el último capitulo, me halagan en demasía sus palabras, espero disfrútenle siguiente capitulo, como mera referencia de esta escritora freak quien les escribe, les recomiendo que escuchen el **__**"Aria" de la ópera "Dido and Aenea"**__** del compositor Henry Purcell, ya que escribí este capítulo mientras la escuchaba, es una obra preciosa, y eso que no me considero una fan por excelencia de la ópera pero esta es escalofriantemente dolorosa y apasionante de escuchar.**_

_**Acá les dejo el link.**_

_**http : / / youtube . com / watch ? v (PONER ACÁ EL SIGNO MATEMÁTICO DE "IGUAL") W6T - 6LZ7mCU**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chanel Valjean**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_**Treinta de Enero"**_

_**Cuarta parte**_

Nos movíamos silenciosos por las calles de Londres, habíamos detenido un poco el ritmo del trote ya que era parte del plan desplazarnos con premeditado encubrimiento, comenzamos a acercarnos al lado Este de la ciudad, ya que podía ver el campanario de la Catedral de St Paul a unas pocas calles, faltaban algunas cuadras para el punto de encuentro, aún nos encontrábamos muy alejados, apuré un poco el trote de mi caballo, miré a John cabalgar a mi lado, el resto del grupo se encontraba unos metros más atrás.

- No te separarás de mi hoy- le dije con voz firme.

- Entendido señor- replicó él.

Sonreí. Desde la primera vez que había conocido a John le había advertido que no me gustaban las formalidades en mi grupo, bastaba con que me llamase Carlisle, pero nunca logré que me llamara por mi nombre.

- Por el contrario, si yo perezco te ordeno la retirada inmediata.

Aún sin mirarlo pude sentir su vista fija y penetrante sobre mí.

- Señor, lo que me pide, temo no podré cumplirlo.

- Lo harás John Kant, porque yo dirijo este grupo y estas bajo mis órdenes.

- No abandonamos a nadie en batalla, señor - replicó con educada obstinación.

- Las órdenes no entran en discusión John- dije con rotundidad.

Me negaba por completo a que un muchacho tan bueno como John se viese involucrado en batallas, yo mismo recordaba cuando había comenzado las cacerías más o menos a su misma edad, como detestaba portar un arma, como mi interior se carcomía de disgusto por participar en una labor tan nefasta… aunque en ese momento, cinco años después, aquellos sentimientos no habían cambiado demasiado para mi.

Esta vez no replicó, pero sabía que no le gustaban mis palabras, John era un muchacho muy honorable, estaba seguro que lo consideraba un insulto de mi parte que lo excluyera de la cacería, lo que no entendía él era que todo lo hacía por su propio bien, esa noche, más que ninguna otra, sentía que llevaba a mis espaldas la carga de la vida de cuarenta y nueve hombres, de los cuales John era el más joven de todos y uno de los más cercanos a mi.

Sentí la tos seca de uno de mis hombres a mis espaldas, el clima esa noche había sido inclemente con nosotros, si lugar a dudas fue la noche más helada que haya vivido en Londres _siendo humano_. Cuando estábamos a unas cuantas calles del lugar reduje el trote del caballo hasta lograr ir a paso lento, el resto imitó mi acción, nos desplazábamos sigilosos, los casquetes de los caballos eran amortiguados por la tierra húmeda de las calles de la ciudad.

De pronto los caballos se tornaron inquietos y comenzaron a agitarse deteniendo la marcha regular de hasta entonces, los relinches se repitieron en ecos entre las paredes de las casa aledañas, mi caballo comenzó a levantar insistentemente las patas delanteras mientras yo en vano intentaba dominarlo.

- ¡Controlad a los caballos!- grité con fuerza para hacerme oír entre los relinches y los gritos de los hombres intentando calmarlos, pero hubo otro grito en la lejanía que superó al mío y el del bullicio en general, era un grito de dolor, un grito de súplica, un grito que me engrifó los cabellos de la nuca, un grito que hizo que por un segundo mi respiración se cortara por completo, _un grito de uno de mis hombres…_

Rápidamente los hombres se miraron unos a otros con temor, yo logré dominar mi caballo y mientras ajustaba mi escopeta me dirigí al grupo con voz potente.

- ¡Que esperan! ¡Nuestros compañeros nos necesitan!- inmediatamente inicié el galope hasta el lugar de la alcantarilla, había sido difícil saber en que dirección exacta había provenido el grito, pero estaba casi seguro que provenía desde el Sur, el flanco que dirigía Bastien.

Sentí a mis hombres seguirme en el presto galope, mientras percibía como rápidamente la adrenalina comenzaba a inundar mi cuerpo, de pronto estaba totalmente conciente de _la sangre corriendo por mis venas_, de mi respiración agitada y de mis manos asiendo firmemente la escopeta y las riendas de mi caballo. Mis hombres estaban en peligro, no pensaba en nada más, los planes se habían desbarajustado, las criaturas estaban fuera de su guarida, recorriendo las callejuelas de Londres mientras nosotros debíamos darles caza, mientras cientos de almas descansaban en sus casas sin saber la clase de infierno que se urdía fuera de ellas…

- ¡Desviamos al Sur!- grité mientras tomaba inesperadamente una calle que iba en esa dirección, por el rabillo del ojo vi a John seguirme muy de cerca, al ser el más joven era de contextura liviana, y por ende uno de los más ágiles a la hora de cabalgar.

Me volteé para asegurarme que todos me seguían, pero grande fue mi apremio al darme cuenta que mi grupo se había dispersado bastante, me detuve con rapidez y giré el caballo en dirección donde debía aparecer el resto del grupo.

- Charles, sigue a la cabeza por esta misma calle, yo retrocederé un poco para alcanzar a los hombres.

- Carlisle, no es el momento de esperar. ¡Debemos continuar!- replicó el aludido con rudeza, a través de la luz de la luna percibí su frente perlada por el sudor. En ese momento llegaron cuatro hombres más.

- ¡CONTINÚA!- grite- ¡John no te separes de ellos, nos encontraremos en la Iglesia de St. Martin!

Sin siquiera esperar su respuesta tomé las riendas de mi caballo y me alejé con rapidez, debía llevar el grupo unido, si había algo que había aprendido en las continuas cacerías a lo largo de los años, es que ir solo era la perdición. En ese momento confiaba en que _nuestras presas_ aún no se habían percatado que los atacaríamos por flancos, por lo que estábamos a salvo si nos manteníamos al Este, al menos hasta tener al grupo completo nuevamente. Luego de doblar por dos calles, divisé al resto de mis hombres, se encontraban detenidos en una intersección.

- Perdone señor, nos hemos perdido, nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde que no siguieron la dirección original.

- Cambio de planes, síganme y no perdamos tiempo, nuestros hombres corren peligro, hay un grupo que ya alcanzó la alcantarilla o al menos esta cerca.

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó en la lejanía.

- ¡Andando!-dije sin poder evitar la angustia en mi voz, los disparos habían comenzado y aún nos encontrábamos a varias calles del lugar- A la Iglesia de St Martin- ordené mientras era seguido por el resto.

Me dirigí con la mayor rapidez que podía lograr con mi caballo, al llegar donde se encontraba el resto de mi grupo ni siquiera me detuve, por medio de gritos les ordené que me siguieran, habíamos perdido mucho tiempo, y aún estábamos lejos. Sentía como mis manos sostenían con demasiada fuerza la escopeta, casi haciéndome daño, pero no me importaba, lo que me importaba era socorrer pronto a los otros, pensé en Golliard, en Bastien, en Baptiste…

El trayecto de esas calles se me hizo eternamente largo, ahora nos movíamos con rudeza y el sonido de muchos caballos al galope se mezclaba con los sonidos de los hombres al dejar listos los disparos de las escopetas.

- ¡ANTORCHAS!- grite a todo lo que mis pulmones me lo permitían- ¡Las antorchas al frente!- ordené mientras volteaba un poco mi cabeza viendo como dos de los hombres que sostenían unas potentes llamas se adelantaban del grupo y se situaban en mi perímetro.

Atravesamos la calle Kingsway a todo galope, de pronto era como si hubiesen destapado mis oídos después de mantenerlos con tapones por mucho tiempo, el sonido de gritos de hombres, disparos y relinches de los caballos me llegaron de lleno, de una calle lateral salió a nuestro encuentro un hombre a pie, su rostro reflejaba un pánico absoluto que me descolocó.

- ¡Son demonios!- nos grito sin parar de correr- ¡Salven sus vidas!- replicó antes de desaparecer por la esquina en la que habíamos llegado nosotros.

- ¡No abandonamos a los hombres que nos necesitan!- grite con inusitado coraje, y sin siquiera voltearme para comprobar si me seguían me lancé en galope hacia donde prevenían los sonidos de lucha.

Había andado unos metros cuando escuché un grito a mis espaldas, todo fue demasiado rápido, vi como uno de mis hombres volaba por los aires y era azotado contra una de las paredes de un edificio.

- ¡NOS ATACAN!- gritó Coppola uno de los más antiguos de mi grupo.

En ese momento todo se volvió confuso, los caballos levantaban las patas delanteras botando a los hombres de sus caballos.

- ¡Bajad de los caballos!- grite mientras trataba de bajar del mío sin ser aplastado.

Escuché los gritos de mis hombres quienes intentaban dominar la situación en vano, mientras a mi alrededor todo era confuso, de un momento a otro veía como hombres volaban por los aires y aterrizaban a muchos metros de distancia, las antorchas habían desaparecido sin que nos percatáramos, y la oscuridad se extasiaba empeñándose en cubrirnos.

Mi coraje y apremio del momento dieron paso a la estupefacción, en ese instante las campanadas de una iglesia cercana comenzaron a sonar, la escena se desdibujó surrealistamente ante mis ojos, de pronto era conciente que frente a mi gran parte de mi grupo estaba pereciendo sin siquiera saber a quién nos enfrentábamos. Intentaba disparar a las manchas difusas que parecían rodearnos, sin poder distinguir hacia quién o qué iban dirigidas las balas de mi escopeta, y la estupefacción dio paso al terror al darme cuenta que los tiros surcaban el aire sin alcanzar ningún objetivo.

Obligué a mi caballo a ceder ante mis riendas y lograr dominarlo, comencé a avanzar hacia el grupo que aún seguía sobre los caballos, de pronto, tan repentinamente como había comenzado el ataque, se situó sobre nosotros una inusitada calma, por segunda vez en la noche sentí _que mi corazón dejaba de bombear sangre_, el panorama a mi alrededor era desalentador, distinguí a seis de mis hombres en el suelo, en posiciones absolutamente antinaturales, no era necesario acercarse para saber que estaban muertos.

Respiraba agitadamente, el vapor salía a raudales por mi boca y nariz, lo que hubiese sido lo que nos atacó desapareció tan inesperadamente como llegó, la mueca de horror en mi rostro la podía sentir dolorosamente marcada en mi gesto. _"¡Son demonios!", _de pronto aquella descripción encajaba perfectamente de lo que había dicho aquel hombre hacía unos pocos minutos. ¿A qué nos enfrentábamos? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho al dirigir a hombres inocentes a tan demoníaca tarea? Sentí que merecía pagar en las brasas del infierno mismo por las vidas de todos aquellos que acababan de perecer por mi culpa, ellos estaban ahí por mí, sus vidas habían sido arrebatadas por mí…

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Debemos movernos, aún no alcanzamos al resto de los grupos!- me gritó Coppola mientras se situaba a mi lado, era uno de los hombres con más coraje que he conocido en mi vida, jamás le vi flaquear, ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos.

Miré a quienes seguíamos vivos, éramos 13 hombres, pasé mi mirada sobre sus rostros, todos reflejaban un horror palpable, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a abandonar su posición, al contrario, parecía como si el reciente ataque en vez de atemorizarlos les hubiese incentivado un coraje desconocido y feroz.

- ¡Hostel, revisa el estado de los caídos!- ordené con voz más ronca de lo normal.

- ¡Están muertos, maldita sea Carlisle, deja de repartir bondad y continuemos!- me apremió uno de mis hombres.

Apreté la mandíbula ante sus palabras, los sonidos de los disparos volvieron a llegarnos, esta vez sonaban a unos pocos metros, volteé mi caballo dispuesto a continuar cuando una terrible verdad cayó sobre mí como el peso de gruesas cadenas sobre mis hombros, volví a observar a mi grupo detenidamente, éramos trece, sólo seis habían caído, faltaba uno…

- John…- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca antes de partir a todo galope hacia el sitio donde se estaba desarrollando la verdadera batalla.

John no estaba, John Kant no estaba ni entre los caídos ni entre los hombres que continuaban en pie, mientras cabalgaba y sentía como el sudor corría veloz por mi frente delineando bifurcaciones entre las arrugas de mi sien, rogaba porque John Kant estuviese con vida, porque sabía que no me perdonaría jamás si por mi culpa él llegaba a perecer.

En ese instante sentí como hasta mi saliva se había vuelto un líquido amargo imposible de digerir, si John había llegado hasta la alcantarilla por su cuenta, rogaba por no llegar demasiado tarde. Había logrado entender que verdaderamente nos enfrentábamos a seres que no tendrían piedad con nosotros, las palabras del asustado hombre se repetían incesantemente en mi cabeza, "_Son demonios_"…

Si eran demonios, solo rogaba porque Dios no nos abandonara aquella fría noche de Enero…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, si lo leyeron escuchando la opera, genial, si no, bueno… allá ustedes xD jajajajaja. Espero sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, tomatazos, y un largo etcétera.**_

_**Besos, y hasta la próxima actualización. :)**_

_**Saludos lectores.**_

_**Chanel Valjean**_

_**P.D: Quizas si se pasan por mis otras historias y me dejan un comentario xD jakjajajaj, les invito cordialmente a darse una vuelta por mi perfil y revisar mis otras publicaciones en fanfiction :P y me dicen sus opiniones. :)**_


End file.
